1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to antimicrobial compositions. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward antimicrobial compositions that can control or destroy pathogenic microorganisms in a wide variety of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antimicrobial agents are generally used to reduce the risk of infection for humans or animals, for example, by disinfecting surfaces in various food or medical related areas, or by controlling pathogenic organisms on skin. Antimicrobial agents may also be used in veterinary applications, for example, to control and prevent hoof diseases, mastitis, or topical infections. Prevention of mastitis is a major goal of the dairy industry, where the disease may result from the contact of the bovine or ovine mammary gland with pathogenic microorganisms. Mastitis is a potentially serious infection, where severe cases can cause the death of a dairy animal.
To reduce mastitis, commercial teat dips have been developed that are generally administered to the teat by dipping, spraying, or foaming the teat prior to, and after, milking. Commercially available teat dips may be divided into two primary classifications, namely, barrier and non-barrier dips. The non-barrier teat dips are strictly antimicrobial and are applied to kill microorganisms that are already present in the teat canal or on the surface of the teat skin. By design, the antimicrobial effect is substantially immediate, targeting the contagious organisms that may be transferred between animals during the pre-milking, milking and post-milking process. The barrier dips may also be antimicrobial and are applied to form a prophylactic film or coating that may prevent microbes from contacting the teat.
Current commercial teat dips can be problematic in that they may contain active agents, such as iodine, hypochlorite, chlorine dioxide, chlorhexidine, and hypochlorous acid, which can be noxious to both humans and the dairy animal. Additionally, the use of overly powerful disinfectants, such as hypochlorite, may contribute to the problem of mastitis in that these agents can cause irritation to the teat skin. While there are milder antimicrobial agents available, such agents do not provide a broad spectrum of protection.
In addition, the antimicrobial agents used in various current commercial teat dips can be problematic from a consumption stand point. For example, small quantities of iodine and chlorhexidine can result in changes to the milk. Further, food and drug regulations take into consideration the potential for the ingestion of residual teat dip agents. This is especially problematic with chlorhexidine, which is synthetic and is not a natural component of food or milk. Also, iodine is associated with problems of staining, and some operators/users develop allergic symptoms such as skin irritation and sensitization from iodine-based product use.
Therefore, there is a need for antimicrobial compositions that offer protection against a broad spectrum of microbes and are non-irritating to the skin.